Its Not Unusual
by igaveupthreeseasonsago
Summary: based on the glee season 3 promo with Blaine, Santana and the Cheerios and the rumors of Blaine performing "Its Not Unusual" by Tom Jones


As Santana Lopez strutted down the halls of McKinley High, she searched for her best friend Brittany Peirce. The two always walked to glee club together, and it was 11:30 – glee time. Brittany was waiting at her locker,  
>"hey!" she said happily. "Hi you! Ready to go?" the Latina replied with a smile. The blonde responded with a nod and the two sauntered down the hall with interlocked pinkies. As the duo stepped into the classroom, the members of the club were going about their usual business—Rachel was droning on about SOMETHING, Quinn looking cynical, Finn staring into space, and Mike and Tina whispering to each other in the corner. As the girls took their seats, Santana noticed that Kurt walk in with an unfamiliar pout. He looked sad, and Santana wanted to see what was up. She beckoned him over and asked the boy what was wrong.<p>

"Its just that Blaine's been acting really weird lately. He seems like he's hiding something, but I don't want to intrude. I just don't know what to do. We were fine this summer and hung out everyday, but every time I asked him about going back to Dalton, he would get all quiet. I figured he was just sad about not being together everyday, but I can't help feeling like there's something more." Kurt said, his voice sometimes catching in his throat. All Santana could do was nod and think about what the little hobbit could be hiding.

When Mr. Schue walked into the room, he welcomed the club and started asking Mercedes and Rachel about an idea that he had for a duet. Suddenly, Santana's phone began to buzz in the pocket of her skirt. She looked at the screen and was met with a picture and she and Blaine had taken over the summer. She excused herself from the room and walked into the hallway.

"Anderson, what do you need? I'm in the middle of class". She sounded annoyed, but the boy seemed to blow it off.  
>"Listen Santana, what I'm about to tell you, you cant tell ANYONE. <em>Especially Kurt.<em> But I needed some advice". His voice seemed calm but with a sense of urgency.  
>Santana felt her face grow warm.<br>"You're cheating on Kurt with some little prick from Dalton, aren't you hobbit. I can't believe you! You know how much he loves you!" Santana was seething.  
>"OHMIGOD NONONO. Santana, im <em>transferring!<em> to McKinley! and I needed your help with how to break it to Kurt. I was thinking of surprising him but I'm not sure how."

Santana smiled and thought of how happy this was going to make Kurt. He went through so much shit last year and she wanted his senior year to be great.  
>"OK Blaine, meet tonight at my house at 5. I have an idea."<p>

After glee club that day, the glee club had performed "We Got the Beat" in the lunchroom during lunch. The performance triggered a food fight and the club had gotten into a crapload of trouble. This was Santana's opportunity to get everyone outside for lunch tomorrow.

Later that night, Blaine had walked into the Lopez house and was met by a group of girls in red sweat suits practicing choreography. Leading the group was Brittany, the dimwitted but sweet dancer that he had become friends with over the summer. Santana led Blaine into the room and the group got to work on what was sure to be the most interesting performance McKinley High School had ever seen.

* * *

><p>The next day was sunny and beautiful, and Santana waltzed into glee club with a toothy grin spread ear-to-ear. Kurt sauntered up to her, "What are <em>you<em> so happy about today my love?" Inside, Santana thought that she was caught, but made up an excuse. "Oh Kurt, its such a gorgeous day and it makes it feel like summer again!"

Kurt frowned a bit, obviously remembering and missing all of the time he spent with Blaine.  
>Santana noticed and thought to herself, <em>He's not gonna be missing him for long…<em>

Santana walked up in front of the club and said "Guys, I want the club to sit together at lunch today, and I think we should eat outside. Its such a beautiful day and I have some ideas that we can go over to perform at our Invitationals!"  
>The club looked confused and skeptical, because, when had Santana cared about the club? Though they were confused, they all agreed hesitantly.<br>Finn was the only person to respond, saying "well, we can only eat outside today after we trashed the cafeteria yesterday." The group laughed but agreed and as the bell rang, they all walked out to the courtyard and sat at a table together.

As they sat down, Puck noticed that the band was there and asked "why are the band guys here? We're not performing anything today…are we?"  
>With that, Santana and Brittany stood up and told the table to "sit down and shut up".<br>Kurt was excited to see what was happening, and his attention was averted to a circle of Cheerios surrounding a figure in the center, who was joined by Brittany and Santana. Kurt sat up straight when he recognized the brass section of the band playing a familiar Tom Jones song. The Cheerios began performing complex choreography, but Kurt was perplexed because the Cheerios never used the band and usually performed Top 40 songs.

The choreography seemed to surround a figure in red skinny jeans and a black polo, probably one of the male cheerleaders. Kurt noticed that the figure was under the mandatory 5'10 height limit of the cheerios and looked questioningly at Mercedes, who was too busy watching the performance to notice. Kurt thought he saw a head of gelled-down black curls within the circle, but decided it was his mind messing with him. The Cheerios were still concealing the figure by dancing around, but suddenly they separated and the soloist was revealed. _And there he was.  
><em>Kurt's heart stopped.

Santana noticed all of the glee kids whip their heads to look at Kurt, and she noticed it was a mixture of shock and awe and confusion. Santana continued the choreography with a huge smile as Blaine began to sing.

**Its not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>Its not unusual to have fun with anyone<br>but when I see you about with anyone  
>its not unusual to see my cry<br>ooh I wanna die**

**Its not unusual to go out at any time  
>but when I see you out and about its such a crime<br>If you should ever want to be loved by anyone  
>Its not unusual – it happens everyday – no matter what you say<br>You find it happens all the time  
>love will never do what you want it to<br>why cant this crazy love be mine?**

**Its not unusual to be mad with anyone  
>Its not unusual to be sad with anyone<br>but if I ever find that you've changed at any time  
>Its not unusual to find that im in love with you<strong>

The band played the ending and Blaine danced around with Santana and the rest of the Cheerios. Blaine twirled Santana into his arms and she booped his nose. The two laughed and looked around at the courtyard, which had erupted in applause. Blaine realized he had made a good friend in the Latina and he knew she would be there if he needed help. Blaine then looked over at the boy that he adored and wondered what he thought.

Kurt was wearing the largest possible smile and clapping like a madman, as well as the other glee club members around him. He even earned a standing ovation from Ms. Rachel Berry. He recognized a few faces, like Mike Chang- that he met while on a double date with Kurt and his friend Tina. Mike seemed pretty cool and hopefully could teach him some new dance steps that didn't include a 2-step shuffle made famous by the Warblers.

Kurt ran up to him and captured Blaine in his arms, showing that any issues he had with the boy were now long gone.  
>"What are you doing here? Where's your blazer? and the other guys like Nick and Wes…shouldn't you be in Westerville? I'm so happy to see you!"<br>Blaine laughed at his rambling mess of a boyfriend and pulled him into a hug.  
>"I wanted to find a way to tell you…I transferred! I'm a student at McKinley now!" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. The guy he loved, who taught him over a year ago how to have courage and stand up to his bullies, who he planned on moving to New York with and living with forever, his best friend and boyfriend, was going to be with him at McKinley for their senior year. Suddenly, a rush of panic came over Kurt. Blaine had just put himself back in the place that he ran away from, the place of ceaseless teasing and hanger that Kurt had been strong enough to handle. He couldn't deal with the possibility of Blaine getting hurt because of him.<p>

"We need to talk, please." Kurt said quietly to Blaine, who suddenly looked nervous. _Had he not liked it? Was it too much? It was too much. _Blaine walked next to Kurt but then stopped him.  
>"If it was too much, I'm really sorry Kurt. I just anted to show you that I'm here and I'm crazy about you. I didn't mean to embara—" Kurt silenced him with a hand to his cheek and a soothing voice<br>"noo! You did amazing! Its just…I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. The bullies here are ruthless. You'll get a slushie in your face and shoved into lockers everyday just for being seen with me. I'm not worth it Blaine. I'm not worth jeopardizing your safety." Kurt had begun to cry.

Blaine brought him around to the side of the building where nobody could see them and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. Blaine had a fire in his eyes, the tones of hazel, brown, green and gold were trying to say something that Kurt couldn't quite figure out. Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and spoke with a tone of reassurance but passion.  
>"Listen to me right now. You are worth everything and anything. They can push me against a locker and put slush in my face 10 times a day if they want. You said it yourself—they can't touch us, or what we have. I did this so that we can spend senior year together before we ditch this place and go to New York. Don't think I forgot about that."<p>

Those words brought a smile to Kurt's face and a swell to his heart. Kurt brought him into another fast kiss and held out his hand. "Come on, I know a shortcut" the taller boy said with a wink as he pulled his boyfriend behind him.

The couple walked hand in hand to the table of glee kids. The club congratulated Blaine on a great performance. Blaine gave Santana a hug, Brittany a kiss on the forehead and a handshake/hug to Mike. This time when Kurt introduced Blaine to the club, it wasn't as Blaine the lead soloist of the Dalton Academy Warblers, but as "Blaine Anderson, transfer student from Westerville and … my boyfriend". Everyone clapped and Kurt couldn't help but smile a huge, toothy grin. This was going to be another good year for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>HI GUYS!<strong>

**i dont think i was the only one who got super into the rumor mill and was sparked with ideas, so i decided to write a story.  
>i dont own glee, tom jones, his music, or any of the characters. i just manipulate them in my stories:)<strong>

**i really hope u like this cuz it took me a while to write, like a day. it usually only takes a few hours but i wanted to get it perfect!  
><strong>

**if any of you guys have fic ideas you can find me on...  
><strong>**twitter: chellebellexo3  
>tumblr: mcapxo3<br>or PM me :) **

**i would LOVE a review or even a prompt cuz im really not good with inspiring myself, i have others inspire me!**

**THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
